Present inflators for inflating vehicle air restraint members include an initiator with two pins (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,345 and 5,275,575). The two pins are located side by side and have an associated polarity. Some initiators are manufactured in such manner that one of the pins is visibly identifiable as the ground pin. Initiators are then placed in retainers that hold the initiator in the inflator and are placed in a specific orientation relative to the ground pin. The retainer must be aligned with the initiator ground pin.
Further, prior initiators include a shorting clip placed into the retainer for shunting the pins during shipping and handling. The clip provides an orientation feature for the electrical connector when assembled into a steering wheel, dashboard or elsewhere. The entire assembly must be oriented with the inflator mounting flange or retainer to provide specific orientation of the connector when mounted into the airbag module.